


An Indecent Proposal

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Propositions, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: A suggestion leads Wong to question the nature of his relationship with Stephen.





	An Indecent Proposal

Wong stared at him. Stephen must have been joking with how one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, but the humor was absent in his eyes. He did this little squint thing when he joked, making it look like his sharp cheekbones rose ever so slightly, yet the tell was conspicuously absent. All Wong could do was keep staring for a moment trying to process it.

Stephen had odd eyes; it was one of the things that he didn’t like about the man when they first met. They always seemed insincere, and he assumed the man was insincere until he got to know Stephen. Now, he was reconsidering how much he knew the other man after what he had just said. All he could do was wonder how much had he miscalculated. 

“It doesn’t work that way,” Wong replied carefully, in case it hadn’t been a joke. 

“Well then, enlighten me ."

It hadn’t been a joke. He truly thought he had joined some sort of convent, a monastery, or a temple. Wong shook his head. Most others just took care of their needs quietly, because everyone knew they could do so. S o, how did it escape this relatively clever man? Then, he remembered how Stephen’s only friends seemed to be the books. His only true ally had been Mordo, until he had driven the man away with his good intentions and his accidental reveal of the truth that had been hidden to them all.

Wong sighed and rolled his eyes before taking a seat in a chair across from the other sorcerer. Stephen slouched in it, his arms spread out along with his legs, and it made Wong feel uncomfortable, like he was about to give a talk on the birds and the bees. 

“Well, when a man loves another person-” Wong began with some humor, riffing off his internal monologue. Stephen glared for good measure before Wong continued, “I don’t know. We don’t have time or normally the inclination for permanent relationships. There are too many risks to ourselves and our loved ones, but no one will stop you from seeking out companionship or a relationship if you desire it.”

“You make it sound like I’m a lonely old man in a retirement community,” Stephen interrupted. 

It was Wong’s turn to frown and glare, “Fine, if you want it crude, you’re free to look for a quick fuck. Most do. If your powers of observation were as good as your retention of information, you would know that by now. But given that you alienated most of the other students with your lack of interest in socializing, I’m not surprised.”

“I was busy at the time. I could have chatted up any of them if I wanted.”

His rebuttal told Wong that he took offense to the suggestion that he intentionally or unintentionally alienated others. Although he had tamed his ego quite a bit, there were always these little flare ups in his pride. Wong took notice of these quirks as well, especially with how pristine he liked to present himself, groomed as if he were a show dog or something to that effect. Even if Wong did take care of his own appearance fairly well, Stephen was more finicky with the way he did it. It was as if he wanted to prove himself in more than one way, drawing attention away from his defects, including some of his more personal ones. 

When he looked at Stephen again, Stephen was lost in thought, the wheels inside of his head clearly turning. Wong couldn’t help but frown in response, knowing the kind of thoughts that were most likely going through his head. Unlike Stephen, he had never made those assumptions when he first entered Kamar-Taj, and the first free day he had, he had gone back to his hometown to try and talk to a girl he once knew. Being that there was always an understanding that before marrying age everything was for fun and casual, he knew he had a better shot at that time than in years later. He had been right in his hypothesis, pushing her up against the wall before she pushed him back in a playful display of teasing. She always had reputation and lived up to it the best she could. That first day off was one of Wong's fondest memories.

Then, after a few years, it had become an empty practice -a necessity whenever being around sorcerers got too much. Those times he almost always went back to Hong Kong or occasionally went out to another big city, where he could find people of a similar ilk. He never liked how some others became entangled at Kamar-Taj; the breaks were often messy. At least he knew Stephen wouldn’t follow down that path of messy dalliances; the only ones he came in close contact with were either too old, uninterested in someone like Stephen, or Wong. 

The long silence that settled in after their brief talk told both of them they didn’t need to take the topic any further. When they did start talking again, they turned their attention to some gossip Stephen overheard at the deli the other day. Once again an ease settled between them as they slipped back into routine. 

 

.oOo. 

 

Stephen’s next surprising question came weeks later, blunt with its delivery. No matter how many discussion they had, Stephen always managed to provoke new feelings within him that were often not comfortable and took some time to react to. Stephen was a brilliant man, but there were things that he said and did that made Wong stop in surprise. The spark of creativity in his thinking often manifested itself in unconventional ways. This was not normally how he was approached.

“So?” Stephen pressed.

“What makes you think I’d be interested?” Wong asked, slightly bewildered. 

“It feels easy, plus the way you look at me sometimes. I had a hunch.”

“I’m not interested in you, Stephen. And you’re just trying to take advantage of what appears to you to be an opportunity of convenience. It’s messier than it seems.”

“Not so sure about any of those points. I’m not going to pretend that I have some noble intentions, or that I’m in love with you, but surely something’s there with how comfortable it is between us sometimes. Think of it as friends with benefits. And you’re always going on about insensitive I am, so no worries about me becoming too attached.”

Wong looked at him in disdain. Was he really trying to bargain with Wong about sleeping together? He also didn’t really understand why Stephen would make the assumption he’d be into men in the first place. Most just assumed with his outward character he’d actually be like a monk -a far cry from the truth.

He didn’t deign to answer or discuss it further, and Stephen took the hint. They were able to move past it, returning to an almost normal state, even if there was a tense air between them for now. After a few days away from Stephen, Wong figured it would go away. 

Only it didn’t go away. Every so often he’d be doing an absolutely mundane task and the words would pop back into his head. 

_ I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me sometime, if you're up for it. _

That was all he had said after pouring a cup of tea.The response to Wong's answer also haunted him when Stephen said he saw how Wong looked at him. Wong hadn’t looked at him any differently than he had any other person. That was the perplexing thing about it. But as he retraced the past months and year, he slowly started to realize how his behavior had softened toward the man, not that it meant much. They all went through so much grief after the Ancient One died, and Stephen had been rushed up into this position where he knew too much and too little at the same time. In addition, he had to take on responsibilities Wong had not done for the first five years of his training, and had done so quicker in comparison to many other masters as well. 

The sympathy Wong had shown led to this. There was no other explanation for it. Part of him still didn’t understand why Stephen didn’t do like the rest did. Everyone could see that he was attractive, and if he only picked up a stranger, they wouldn’t care about the flaws that were there. 

Part of him knew he was making excuses, yet he couldn't act on things that would make life harder. There were always difficulties, and he didn't need to make more for himself.

At night Stephen's proposition plagued him in his drifting thoughts, and it even reminded him of it once in a dream. The dream wasn't of the act, it was more abstract. The focus was not on Stephen, but of touches and whispers, and a low moan that ultimately pulled him out of his sleep. 

His heavy heart troubled him as he sat up in his single sized bed, feeling things he had not in quite some time. It was less about the yearning for another than the fact he was now considering taking up Stephen Strange's offer. All he could think was how awkward it could be, especially after the man's proposal contained a weak level of distastefulness about it at the time. To go back and reconsider it now would most likely not be the best idea. 

His sensibilities seemed to return after he started moving for the day. Even though he did move on from the subject fairly well after he got going, the thoughts would occasionally pop up. They would come back complete with small flashes of embarrassment mixed with irritation at his brain for bringing it up again. 

When he eventually had to go see Stephen, as he was entrusted with the task of overseeing and guiding the new Master of the New York Sanctum, he made a valiant effort in closing off that part of his mind. It became a lot easier as he walked down the hallways of the Sanctum, inspecting if there were any changes in anything. Things always seemed to collect a little more dust between visits, something that would be good to address when they did meet. That concern was at the forefront of his mind as he opened the door to the study, the room he often found Stephen in. He was not going to think about the other thing.

Sure enough, Stephen sat away from the door in a chair facing the window. The large armchair with its it's old fashioned cloth upholstery was one of the most treasured pieces of furniture in the whole place. Most who had spent some time in the Sanctum remarked on its comfort after a weary day.

As Wong approached, he noticed a wisp of hair peeking out and over the wings of the chair. The wayward clumping dark hair contrasted against the cream-colored fabric. The strands seemed to fade off into some of the embroidered detailing, as if he were part of the chair.

Walking around the chair, he found Stephen curled up slightly, a book in his lap, with his mouth open just a little in a light slumber. His  rhythmic breathing made Wong stop for a moment in contemplation. He had always been aware of some of Stephen's habits, such as keeping odd hours doing research, and this must be the result. Although it had not been an overly long time since the last time the two of them met, it had been a longer time between his visit now than the past few visits. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much transitioning it took for even the more experienced masters to adjust to the freeness of being a master of a Sanctum. With Stephen’s inexperience, it was probably more difficult, including the fact he hadn’t had a very strict education in the first place.

There was a momentary pause as Wong debated what he should do: leave him be or wake him. His hesitation proved to be the correct response as Stephen stirred, his eyes opening slowly as the book dropped from his lap. He looked down before in a smooth, slow motion picked it up from near both of their feet, dusting off the cover. 

“That reminds me, this whole place could use a cleaning.”

Stephen looked at him with a piercing look, clearly not in the mood after being woken up from his cat nap. In response, he got up to stand in front of Wong. Wong stood crossing his arms, as if it were some sort of viable defense mechanism. He knew that Stephen would most likely not be intimidated.

“That’s not why I’m here though. I’m here because you’ve been summoned to Kamar-Taj at six today for a meeting between the other masters of the Sanctums.” 

“Another? It’s not as if there’s been much going on recently,” Stephen asked.

“Yes another. And there will be more. It’s not as if there is a singular regulatory body anymore.”

Stephen frowned slightly while sighing. 

“I know.”

Silence engulfed the room for a moment as both of them were unsure how to continue. Wong desperately kept his thoughts on the topic, while Stephen seemed actually disheartened by the news that Wong brought. Once again those eyes looked at him for answers, or something more than what Wong was willing to give at that moment. In response, all he could do was turn a little and take a few steps towards the window.

“Here I was thinking you came back because you missed me,” Stephen eventually said.

The teasing tone caused Wong to smirk. 

“You wish.”

“Well, anyways, I’m glad you’re here. I’ve got some questions and in exchange, I’ll get you something from the deli.”

He turned hearing that, nodding, and then followed Stephen out of the room. His visit was looking up for the time being. That was all he could have asked for.

 

.oOo.

 

He only meant to stay for a few hours that day, but question after question, clarification after clarification rolled out from Stephen’s mouth. However, towards the end, Wong was getting the feeling that Stephen was just buying time; he was most likely asking things he had learned long before. The thing about Stephen was that he was never a good liar. It was easy to see through him, much easier than it had been to see through some of the other masters.

Stephen kept him there for so long he eventually started feeling drowsy. When Stephen went to go fetch a book, Wong actually fell asleep, right in that same armchair he had caught Stephen napping in a week earlier. 

How long he slept was a mystery, but upon waking he found Stephen once again across from him, standing against the window and looking at him instead of the book in his hands. Unlike the lies he had told before, his face had no expression upon it, devoid of any tells or emotions. He must have been lost in thought.

Wong sat himself up straighter than he was before. They waited for a moment, each trying to compose themselves. It took a bit of time, but eventually Wong spoke first.

“If you’re really that lonely, you can always say so, instead of making excuses to keep me here.”

“What? I-” Stephen stumbled as Wong shot him a look, “It’s not that. I’m not lonely per say. I am fine with my books, and I do have a few acquaintances from my days as a doctor, I’ll have you know!”

He just had to frown for Stephen to change his story, “Okay, one friend. Maybe. It’s complicated. No, it’s not loneliness. I may have messed up and just want to make things right between us.”

Wong tilted his head to the side a little, starting to understand where Stephen was coming from. 

“You didn’t mess things up between us. It’s only that you’re asking for trouble by asking me for that.”

“I had just thought you’d be able to seperate yourself.”

“The question is, can you?”

It was Stephen’s turn to cock his head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on between them. Wong sighed a deep sigh, as he too was lost with what he had just said. Something about how it unfolded made his tongue looser than it normally was. He didn’t slip up, but it felt like he gave too much away. It had been a long time since he had done that.

“Of course. I'll have you know I had worked my way through the hospital and people were still fine with me." 

"I highly doubt they would share the same sentiment," Wong retorted.

Stephen rolled his eyes. 

"I've grown to like you Stephen, and we need all the allies we can get now."

Eventually it did come out and something inside him started to crack open, spilling the emotions he had tried to keep buried under formality. It was scary, but it was the truth. 

There was a lengthy pause, and Wong knew at that moment that everything was understood. Stephen wouldn't press the point further. It was ultimately a compromise of sorts, and a compromise that he wasn’t completely sure would work out for them in the end. 

 

.oOo.

 

Things never went according to plan or how people picture they would in their head. Wong hadn’t expected to accidentally be drawn to someone he had once found so irritating. He hadn’t expected to come to sympathise with a man that seemed to be so self-involved at first glance. Slowly, the layers had stripped back to show Wong that Stephen was indeed self-involved, but mostly because he spent most of his time in his head. It wasn’t a shallow thing as he had once assumed. There was often a great sadness that crossed Stephen’s face when he let his guard down. There were also moments where it was clear he was very contented with Wong’s company, causing him to rethink their compromise. He knew though going down that path there would be no turning back for better or worse, so it was best to go down a road more traveled. 

Wong never really knew if Stephen went out looking for companionship, nor did he care to enquire, assuming that the man did. There were moments he thought of asking, but decided against it. 

They sat there one night in front of the empty fireplace in the library discussing the mundane. Stephen told him there was a new jerk chicken place where the old chinese take out was, suggesting they should try it sometime. Wong’s mind was elsewhere, even if he nodded in agreement. Things were changing, shifting faster than expected. It was nothing that either could have predicted, and after admitting it to himself, Wong knew that it would have to come out some time, most likely sooner rather than later. 

Eventually even Stephen noticed Wong’s lack of focus. 

“What is it? Master Cortez winding you up again?” 

“No. Nothing like that.”

Stephen leaned forward, most likely to try to prompt Wong to share. However, the words were stuck inside and he knew even though they would come out, he didn’t quite know how to start. 

“Too much work?”

Wong sighed. 

“Come on. You can tell me. I’ll buy dinner if you do.”

Normally Stephen would offer to get food if there was something he wanted. It worked more often than not, given that Wong wanted very little except a good meal every now and then. He knew Stephen also used it as an excuse to get out and interact a little with the world outside.

“I’m not in the mood for anything local. I’ll get something when I get back to Kamar-Taj,” Wong lied.

Stephen raised his eyebrows, “Not even some Ben and Jerry's?”

“Ben and Jerry's is not dinner.”

“You’re an adult. Anything is dinner.”

Wong smiled at that, which made Stephen beam in return. Whenever Wong was in one of his moods these days, Stephen tried to turn them around. He tried to do the same, although his methods were a little less comedic in nature.

“It’s not dinner, but what kinds do you have?”

Stephen started to list them off the top of his head. For a man so thin, it was kind of amazing how much junk food he did stock in the Sanctum. Wong figured he probably ate once a day if that.

Ultimately, Wong decided against the ice cream, but it did make him feel a little more at ease than before, and it did distract Stephen. Stephen, who kept looking at him with those eyes and laughing that goofy laugh of his. Because he wouldn’t stop it, Wong started to think more sentimental thoughts than normal. He didn’t even notice when his expression softened, but Stephen did. 

“You know if you keep looking at me like that, I may do something stupid.”

Surprise crossed Wong's face for a split second as his heart gave a hard thump, feeling as if it jumped from its regular place into his throat. Words failed him for the first time in a long time, and he wasn’t certain if he would find them again for a few moments. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything,” Stephen added, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not sure I would mind.”

Now, it was Stephen’s turn to be taken aback for a few moments. It must have been confusing for him, as he clearly had put that part of himself away since their first conversation, even if Wong hadn’t. 

“What’s changed?”

“Time. The world. Our world. Mostly me. It takes a while to digest the situation. We can’t just jump in head first.”

Stephen nodded in response. 

“Are you still up for it?” Wong asked with some hesitation.

The look he got in return was one of apprehension, an understandable reaction for what he had just confessed. He had given the same one when he broached the topic at first. 

“Yea, but I don’t want to just have a one off kind of thing anymore.”

Wong nodded in return. Although lust still flared up in him from time to time, he didn’t want some booty call. It wasn’t his style at this time in his life. It seemed too that Stephen was more in-tune to his own feelings than before, not going off a temporary urge to satisfy physical needs.

All of this was scary, but Wong knew if they approached it with some sense, it could work out. There would not be any messy fall out if they were careful. Wong had a little more confidence in this than before, now that they knew one another a bit better. 

Now came the harder part. It was one thing to talk, but it was entirely different to act, especially given that this was not how it normally went. With his partners before, Wong would often be standing near them, listening to them speak. As he was listening, he would look at them with the softest expression he could muster, and when there was a pause, he'd lean in for a kiss. However, with Stephen it would be awkward to attempt such a thing after their short affirmation of their feelings. He also couldn't feign a soft expression; it didn't fit the nervous mood in the room, and to jump right into it would feel unnatural to him. It was a rare occurrence, but Wong didn't know what to do.

Stephen though seemed to be a step ahead of him. Maybe it was previous experience, or perhaps it was just quick thinking, but he smiled a comforting smile before sitting back further in his chair than before. 

"Well, if you want that bite to eat now, I think that pizza place down the street has a special on their mushroom this week." 

Wong smirked in amusement as they both got up out of their seats. It was the perfect suggestion to get the ball rolling, away from the walls of the Sanctum. He figured it would be pretty easy to wrap an arm around the man later as they headed back. 

For the first time in ages, his heart was singing as they exited the front door. In the long run, it wouldn't matter how they started, Wong was just glad it was starting.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are love. ♡


End file.
